


План Б

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Puppy Play (if you squint), Wolf Derek Hale, lock down
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Карантин - не время для игр (?)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 35





	План Б

**Author's Note:**

> Я в курсе, что в Штатах можно гулять по улице без дела, я предположила, что ситуация ухудшилась

Противовирусные меры ужесточали постепенно. Сначала, конечно, заставили всех мыть руки, лицо и - неслыханно! - переобуваться в доме, носить защитные маски и очки, вдолбили в головы запрет подходить ближе, чем на пять футов, потом отменили общественный транспорт, закрыли учебные заведения, магазины, кроме аптек и продуктовых, рестораны, кино и бары. Но можно было хотя бы гулять в одиночку или заниматься спортом в парке, ведь движение это жизнь. А потом и это запретили, разрешив выход на улицу только за едой, лекарствами, медицинской помощью, на работу и - та-да! Стайлз победно вскинул кулак к потолку, едва заслышав дивную новость - чтобы выгулять собаку. У него сразу сложился план.

*  
\- Ну прости, что ты не единственный, кому пришла в голову мысль взять собаку из приюта, и никого не осталось, - пожал плечами Скотт.  
Точно, соображать стоило побыстрее.  
\- Друг называется, придержал бы для меня какого-нибудь кабыздоха! - по милости снова затупившего Скотта он остался без регулярной возможности выйти из своих четырех стен. Надо сказать, между ними было довольно уютно, но безумно скучно и однообразно. Он и в лучшие-то времена не мог усидеть дома, а теперь, когда стало нельзя, его как в жопу кусали каждые пять секунд. Ладно, надо смотреть правде в глаза: три.  
Скотт отвел глаза, и Стайлз выдохнул немного. Пусть совесть его помучает, будет знать.  
\- Именно потому что ты так говоришь, я и не оставил тебе никого. Брошенным собакам нужна любовь, а не...  
\- Любовь нужна всем, - перебил Стайлз автоматически, и только тогда возмутился: - Я заботливый! Я любящий! Я был бы лучшим хозяином на свете!  
\- Ты сам поесть забываешь, думаешь, собаку кормил бы вовремя?  
Стайлз с укором посмотрел Скотту в глаза и демонстративно прервал звонок.

Через несколько укусов за жопу у него оформился план Б.

\- Нет.  
И трубку бросил - кто бы сомневался. В любом случае, невозможность спокойно и безболезненно сидеть на обглоданной практически до костей жопе мучила его гораздо сильнее какого-то там отказа. Он привык, что с первого раза мало что получается. Стайлз набрал еще раз, он не гордый.

\- Нет.

И упорный.

\- Я сказал, нет.

Очень упорный.

\- Нет. Не звони мне!

Ну, ничего. Вода камень точит.

Когда на том конце перестали отвечать, потому что явно внесли его номер в черный список (конечно же временно), Стайлз стал звонить с домашнего.

В итоге он написал письмо и отправил его по почте. В качественном конверте хорошей ручкой на бумаге с тиснением, стараясь не мельчить и не слишком заваливать буквы на левую сторону. Он тщательно структурировал свое предложение: привел аргументы за и против, перечислил бонусы, добавил почти художественное фото отличнейшего стейка с кровью (которым и подкупил отца, чтобы тот использовал служебное положение и распечатал снимок на специальном принтере в участке) - и победил. Кто бы сомневался!

*

\- Привет, бро, привет, Де... рек?! - Скотт чуть не уронил байк, когда Дерек приветливо махнул ему хвостом. Намытая, начесанная черная шерсть так блестела на солнце, что даже тонированные защитные очки не спасали. Стайлз наклонился и поправил ярко-синюю бандану у Дерека на шее - они вместе выбрали ее на сайте зоомагазина, а еще шлейку, фрисби и пару особо прочных мячиков, которые сейчас лежали в рюкзаке рядом со специальной походной миской-бутылкой для воды - для Дерека все самое лучшее. В конце концов он здорово экономил на бензине, можно было потратиться на удовольствия.


End file.
